Dark Tallon Metroid
Dark Tallon Metroids are enemies found in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Tallon Metroids are Ing-possessed Tallon Metroids that proved to be valuable Darkling soldiers for the Ing Horde. Description When an Ing invades the body of a Tallon Metroid, the latter undergoes an extensive transformation, becoming a Dark Tallon Metroid. The smooth, transparent membrane changes into a thick, ridged, carapace with a dark purple shade. These ridges are haphazardly covered with multiple eye-like, orange slits. The center of this carapace features the Ing's single eye. Dark Tallon Metroids possess two more fangs than a typical Metroid. The Dark Tallon Metroid's main method of attack remains unchanged: gripping their prey with their teeth and absorbing life energy until the target dies, or simply ramming the foe. Although durable, the Dark Tallon Metroid retains both the possessing Ing's vulnerability to the Light Beam and the host Metroid's weakness to cold temperatures. While the Dark Beam isn't especially damaging, a charged shot can freeze the Dark Tallon Metroid, which can then be shattered with a Missile for an instant kill. Samus can still escape their grip with Morph Ball Bombs, and can quickly dispatch them with the Power Bomb. A well timed Screw Attack is just as effective. A Dark Tallon Metroid has roughly 110HP. This creature grows in size after taking 30+ energy units of damage. Altered behavior Multiple Dark Tallon Metroids can be observed placing weakened Pirate Troopers in a massive pile on Dark Aether, seemingly conserving their food for later group feedings. This behavior is non-existent in other Metroid variants and demonstrates the Ing's mastery over the thought process of their possessed victims. Specimen Before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a Dark Tallon Metroid was captured by Space Pirates either on Aether or Dark Aether (before the latter's destruction). It was eventually brought to a Space Pirate homeworld known as Urtraghus where it was dissected in the Metroid Processing room with the purpose of learning more about the intricate differences that exist among Metroid strains. When scanned, the text reads: "Observations on Metroids native to different planets display subtle variations in biological processes". Locations *Phazon Site *Phazon Pit *Hazing Cliff *Phazon Grounds Logbook entry Design Notes One of the designers for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Matt Manchester, wrote some of the text that appeared in the game's scan of the dissected Dark Tallon Metroid. Due to text size limitations, the original scan of the Dark Tallon Metroid specimen on the Pirate Homeworld was cut and instead rewritten with a vastly altered context. The unreleased scan reveals that Space Pirates were attempting to create artificial darkling Metroids without the presence of the now-extinct Ing. However, the Pirates were evidently oblivious to the fact that the Ing itself is the crucial factor into creating a Dark Tallon Metroid, as they make no mention of the Ing race and are clueless to the reasons behind their failures. Initially, the text would have read as: "Metroids exposed to the Dark Aetherian atmosphere displayed significant changes to their physiology and behaviorial patterns. Exposure resulted in altered cutaneous pigmentation, solidified carapace with superficial dermal striation, emergence of multiple luminescent ocular organs, and two additional cuspidate teeth. Advanced physical durability was observed, as well as more instinctual and aggressive behavioral tendencies. Subsequently nocturnal, Dark Metroid developed a fatally acute sensitivity to solar light. All attempts to recreate this atmospheric transformation have met with utter failure. Test specimens yield a 100% mortality rate. Experiments rarely live more than a few hours after artificial transformation is achieved. Of these rare instances, specimens require complete artificial sustainment. No sentient behavior has been observed in any instances. Failure attributed to unknown variables."''Matt Machester: ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Art Gallery Dark Metroid rip.png Metroiddark.png Processing 4.jpg|Dissected Metroid in Metroid Processing. References ru:Темный Метроид Таллона Category:Metroids Category:Darkling Category:Dark Aether Category:Ing Hive Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Research Category:Recurring Species Category:Darkling Offworld